Berserker (Fate/Conqueror - Ra)
Berserker is one of the Berserker Class Servants of the Mages Association during the Tenth Holy Grail War of Fate/Conqueror. Profile Identity Appearance Personality Role Fate/Conqueror Abilities Combat Skills Class Skills Mad Enchantment: Personal Skills Divinity: Divine Flame: Noble Phantasms Divine Flame: Ashes of the Sky, Sparks and Fire 'Divine Flame: Ashes of the Sky, Sparks and Fire '''is a Noble Phantasm that is the representation of Ra's title as the Egyptian God of Fire. Ra is indesputably the most powerful God of Fire in any mythology. In addition to standard blasts, he's able to form different weapons and other supplimentary objects out of his fire if he's summoned to certain Classes. If Archer he'll form bows and arrows, if Saber he'll form swords and a horse, if Lancer he'll form lances and spears, if Rider he'll form a horse and probably some physical weapon like an axe or something, if Shielder he'll form a shield or barrier with his flame, (not a normal shield, it'll completely smother him, also he can create a shield without being summoned as Shielder, but as Shielder his shield will be expodentially more durable), and if Assassin then he'll be able to form daggers and other small weapons, plus he'll be able to disappear into his flame which he can't do as any other class. Berserker, Avenger, and Beast are the only classes in which he can't form these weapons and only use the normal blasts with his Divine Flame, but those are still his strongest classes for two reasons: one, his normal blasts are more powrful then, and two, it's only in those classes that he can use his other Noble Phantasm, Wrath of Ra: Scorching Heavens, Sparks and Fire. Another ability of Ra's Divine Flame is to gradually heal any wounds he sustains, both internal and external, even if they're fatal. The moment he takes damage his flame will instantaneously begin to heal him, while it's not incredibly fast, it's still suffecient enough. Wrath of Ra: Scorching Heavens, Sparks and Fire '''Wrath of Ra: Scorching Heavens, Sparks and Fire ' is a Noble Phantasm which Ra can only use when he's summoned as Berserker, Avenger, and Beast. As Berserker he can turn to and from this form as he pleases, as Avenger he gets summoned in this form and can only leave it for brief periods of time, and as Beast he gets summoned in this form and can never leave it no matter what. As all three classes it also automatically activates his Mad Enchantment, (even though the Avenger and Beast Classes don't have Mad Enchantment). It tansforms Ra into a gigantic dragon made entirely, both inside and out, of fire. In this form Ra is easily able to burn entire armies to ashes by just flying over them, he doesn't even have to breath fire. This Noble Phantasm is the reason Ra was named as one of the fifty great superpowers of the Tenth Holy Grail War, but he's unable to use it if he isn't summoned as Berserker, Avenger, or Beast. Relationships Quotes # Trivia #Ra can also be summoned as a Beast and Avenger Class Servant. If he's summoned as Avenger he's summoned in the form of his Noble Phantasm Wrath of Ra and can only exit it for a limited time, and if he's summoned as Beast he can never exist that form. # Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Servants Category:Berserker Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Egyptian Heroic Spirits Category:Servants with Divinity Category:Divine Spirits Category:Sovereigns Category:Fate/Conqueror Category:JakCooperThePlumber